Foobaloobayubikaland
by Renegader
Summary: The Psychos are back, and they attempt to redeem Hiei's dignity by degrading Yusuke, killing Kuwabara, comandeering the Weeniemobile, and flying into Spazz's imagination.
1. Coffeetime

Foobaloobayubikaland

Chapter One: Coffee Time

Disclaimer:

_Spazz: Kairee, what do I own?_

_Kairee: A soggy cardboard box by the side of the road?_

_Spazz: True, but not the answer I was looking for. Any other guesses?_

_Hiei: Hn._

_Spazz: No._

_Kuwabara: Yu Yu Hakusho?_

_Spazz: WRONG._

_Kurama: …__**NOT**__ Yu Yu Hakusho?_

_Botan: Bingo!_

_Yusuke: ON TO THE MADNESS!_

The characters from Yu Yu Hakusho were playing on a children's playground. Kurama pushed Kuwabara on the swings while Yusuke mastered the monkey bars enthusiastically. Botan could be seen flying gleefully down the slide in the background while Hiei sat in a tree nearby muttering about baka ningens and youkai.

Botan exclaimed "WHEEE!" as she flew off the slide and into the air.

Yusuke jumped off the jungle gym and yelled, "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout! Whooz yo daddy!"

Everyone stared at Yusuke, and sweatdropped.

Yusuke sweatdropped courteously in response, then said in a menacing voice, "What are you all looking at?"

Kurama, Hiei, Botan, and that other thing looked away innocently.

Feeling triumphant, Yusuke said, "Yeah, that's right."

Botan sighed, tired of the idiot's antics. "That's _enough_, Yusuke."

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" Yusuke yelled loudly while sticking his tongue out.

The Reikai Tentai were returning to each of their prior activities when a random cat poked its head over the top of the slide.

Spotting it, Kuwabara shrieked "KITTY! KAWAII! KAWAII KITTY KITTY!"

The feline responded with a "Mrroww." Translation: Get away from me, you psychotic freak.

Hiei spared a glance toward the cat, then jumped out of his perch in the tree. Landing in front of the cat, he said "YOU! You are not a cat, cat!"

Seeming to roll its eyes, that cat gave another mrroww (Translation: Whatever.) and jumped down from the play slide. When its paws touched the ground, the small feline transformed into a young female neko youkai.

Hiei was surprised. "You're a cat demon!"

The young woman smirked. "Yeah, nice observation. And guess what: I'm Spazz, too. I just changed my appearance."

Hiei's impenetrable mask of stoic-ness cracked as he screamed "NOOO! You **RUINED** my dignity!"

Suddenly, all of the clueless members of the Rekai Tentai remember when Hiei was forced to stand on a McDonald's roof in his underwear while crowing like a rooster.

The newly renamed Spazz laughed. "Yeah, that was definitely a good one." She turned to Kurama with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Hey Kurama, look who I brought with me!"

Spazz's friend Kairee magically appeared next to her.

Kurama whimpered and tried to hide behind Kuwabara, who was still in his swing.

Kairee was silent for a moment, then informed the kitsune, "I can still see you."

Kurama could be heard muttering unintelligible things under his breath.

Yusuke was the only one excited about the appearance of the two girls. "Ooh, ooh, can we go shopping for my bras and undies again!"

Botan, looking confused, said "Hmm. I must have missed that one." Kuwabara chimed in, adding "Me too!"

Yusuke grinned and said, "Then you won't this time!"

Spazz sighed and said, "Yes Yusuke, I'm afraid they will."

Yusuke walked off a little ways, pouting. "Aww, man!"

Spazz said in a falsely comforting tone, "Yeah, I know."

Kairee broke in. "So….what do we do now?"

Spazz thought for about a millisecond, then announced "We get COFFEE!"

Everyone grinned like maniacs and screamed "YES! COFFEETIME! Coffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffee…."

Five minutes later at the nearest coffee shop

Hiei strode up to the person currently at the counter and said, "I demand sweet snow."

The worker (one glance at the nametag identified him as Bucky) gave off a sweatdrop and said confused, "Eh? Sweet snow?"

Hiei glared at Bucky. "Yes! Give it to me!"

Bucky sweatdropped a little more and informed Hiei "Ummmm. There's an ice cream stand next door if that's what you mean," Bucky swallowed hard at Hiei's dagger-like stare. "But as a token of your disapproval, have a free coffee! Here!" Hiei took the brimming cup that Bucky had bestowed upon him while Bucky himself yelled rather desperately, " Um, um…NEXT PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Hiei stalked away with the coffee in hand muttering and sat down at a table with everyone else.

Spazz eyes were slightly glazed and she hiccupped at regular intervals. "Heh…hehhehhehhehhehhehhehhehhehhehhehheh…muff…"

Kairee looked over at Spazz in disgust. "Sheesh, what's your problem?"

Spazz looked dimly at her, then tried to speak. "Cof-…fee…cof-fee…coffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeecoffee!"

Kairee sighed, then gave a dreamy smile that was directed towards no one in particular- just the coffee. "Yeah, me too."

Kuwabara gave a sudden explanation, "Eh…HEE HEE!" and promptly fell backwards out of his chair with swirly eyes.

He was ignored as if this were a daily occurrence.

Yusuke downed the rest of his coffee, stood up, and walked out of the coffee shop. The Rekai Tentai, along with Spazz and Kairee, looked out the window to see Yusuke hugging a perfectly innocent tree as if it was his very best friend.

Kurama remained silent and shook his head sadly while Hiei remarked, "The side effects of too much caffeine, I suppose…"

Botan assumed a game show host voice and announced, "And there we have it, boys and girls! The side effects of Yusuke and Kuwabara drinking too much coffee!"

Kairee asserted monotonously, "Ding ding ding!"

Botan frowned and said, "HEY! I was going to say that!"

Kairee smirked and told her, "That's exactly why I said it."

Botan pouted silently.

Kurama, who had earlier seemed to not be affected by caffeine overdosage, began to sway from side to side while sitting in his chair.

Hiei groaned exasperatedly. "Not him, too!"

Botan smiled benevolently and stated, "Hee hee….don't forget about me!" and immediately sloshed coffee all over herself. "Ouch! That's hot!"

Hiei looked surprised for a nanosecond, then resumed his normal facial expression. "And I thought I wasn't the only sensible one here."

Kairee looked at him, surprised. "You know, Spazz and I are still sober-like."

Hiei gazed silently at her for a moment, then said "Yes. I do."

Kairee glared at Hiei. "HEY!"

Spazz stuck her tongue out at Hiei. "I have changed my mind. This fanfic was to redeem you for last time, but you don't seem to enjoy it, so…."

Hiei suddenly appeared on the coffee shop roof with _**nothing**_ on this time and started to dance while a crowd gathered around.

A random child exclaimed, "Mommy, that dancing man is naked!"

His mother covered his eyes and yelled "DON'T LOOK, JOHNNY!"

Johnny squirmed and said, "HEY! LEMME GO! I WAS ENJOYING THE SHOW!

While the rest of the group looked on silently, Kurama remarked "Looks like someone has decided to be yaoi early in life…"

Kairee was staring incredulously after the child and couldn't help but agree. "Definitely."

Spazz was frowning. "Uh, I think this crowd is a little much…they're taking pictures…"

Hiei magically reappeared, fully dressed, inside the coffee shop. And immediately began screaming. "AHHH! THE CROWD! THE PAIN AND HUMILIATION! AHH!"

Seeing the crowd swarming into the coffee shop intent on getting autographs, Hiei fled.

Spazz shook her head and sighed. The crowd disappeared to wherever they came from with all memories of Hiei forgotten.

Hiei came out of his hiding place and stormed back towards the group. "Thanks dearly" he said to Spazz, sarcasm positively dripping off of every syllable.

"At least they don't remember," Spazz pointed out. Hiei muttered unintelligibly.

Botan decided to pipe up. "Well, do you think we should go get something to eat after waking Kuwabara up and prying Yusuke off the- OH, _**YUSUKE**_! DON'T DO _**THAT**_ TO THE TREE!" Botan ran outside to save the innocent tree from Yusuke.

Hiei looked outside in the general direction of Yusuke, then stated, "Okay, I forgive you Spazz."

Spazz snorted. "Yeah, I bet….poor tree…."

Kairee also looked out the window. "…do you think Botan will make it back?"

Spazz assessed the situation. "No chance in Hell."

Kairee shrugged. "That's what I figured."

Hiei walked over to Kuwabara's prone form and proceeded to kick it several times. "Wake _up_, Kuwa-baka!"

The heap on the floor groaned and struggled to rise. "What did I miss?"

Spazz shook her head. "You don't want to know."

15 minutes later

Botan finally walked back in, dragging Yusuke after her.

Spazz had a faintly surprised expression. "Wow, she's better than I thought."

Suddenly, everyone's attention was drawn to Kuwabara by the loud noises he was emitting. He choked and died.

Kairee looked on, a bit perplexed. "He dies in just about all of your fanfics, doesn't he, Spazz?"

Spazz replied, "Yep."

Kairee nodded. "That's what I thought."

Hiei abruptly unsheathed his katana, walked over to Kuwabara's body, and proceeded to slit his throat.

Everyone spoke in unison. "Uh…what was that for?"

Hiei shrugged nonchalantly. "I wanted to make sure he was dead."

Spazz smiled approvingly. "Good plan."

Hiei looked at her. "I know; that's why I did it."

Spazz looked at him confused. "Did what?"

Hiei said slowly, "I just did it and you watched and commented."

Spazz gave Hiei the type of look you bestow upon a crazy person. "…No…I didn't…"

Kairee was standing off to the side, looking sad. "Sorry, Hiei, she doesn't have the best attention span in the world; sometimes she doesn't even listen to herself…"

Hiei said dryly, "I've noticed."

Yusuke suddenly regained the ability to maintain a thought. "Hey, we never got to go to Japanese food last time!"

Spazz gave him a disgusted look. "Stop being so whiney! We'll go if you are so much!"

Yusuke jumped into the air and exclaimed, "YES!"

A random girl deep into a coffee buzz decided to walk up to Hiei. "Hey cutie…"

Hiei looked at her with a thinly veiled look of contempt. "Do I know you?"

The girl ignored his question. "Did you know that you have three eyes?" she asked.

"…Yes, I do, you puny mortal."

The coffee buzz girl sighed in relief. "Okay. Good. You know, you're really hot."

Hiei stared at her. "So…your point is?"

The girl blinked in surprise. "Don't you want to take advantage of me so we can have a one-night stand?"

Hiei shuddered. "Really, REALLY not."

The girl began to sob. "You are SO mean!"

Hiei told her, "Demons like me usually aren't _nice_…"

The girl stopped her crying and stared at Hiei suspiciously. "…Are you drunk?"

"No. I am not." He said.

The girl seemed to have recovered from her fit of tears. "You're NOT a demon, sorry."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Yes, actually, I am. Want proof?"

The girl looked at him. "Uhh…"

Hiei set the sleeve of the girl's shirt on fire.

She screamed, frustrated. "AHH! DAMMIT, NOT AGAIN!" She ran out of the coffee shop screaming with her sleeve still on fire.

The people in the coffee shop began looking around for the source of the fire.

A chick from the back of the room yelled, "HEY! THAT'S HIEI!" and proceeded to glomp Hiei. "HIEI! I LOVE YOU, HIEI!"

Hiei sweatdropped as he discreetly reached for his katana. Spazz beat him to the punch- literally- and grabbed the chick by that back of the shirt, dragging her off of Hiei. She shrieked at the chick, "DO NOT GLOMP HIEI! THAT'S MY JOB!" and then kicked the holy-living-mother-fucking-shit outta the chick.

Kairee sweatdropped. "Not again!"

Spazz finished up her ass-kicking and walked back over to the group. "So how 'bout that Japanese food?"

Yusuke grinned triumphantly. "TO THE NEAREST JAPANESE FOOD RESTAURANT!"

_To Be Continued_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Japanese Food

Foobaloobayubikaland

Chapter Two: Japanese Food

Disclaimer: YYH = not mine

_Previously on Foobaloobayubikaland _

_Spazz finished up her ass-kicking and walked back over to the group. "So how 'bout that Japanese food?"_

_Yusuke grinned triumphantly. "TO THE NEAREST JAPANESE FOOD RESTAURANT!"_

This time

3 minutes later

Hiei yelled, "YES! SWEET SNOW!"

The waiter seemed nervous. "Uh, um….MANAGER!" he called loudly, then ran away.

Hiei muttered about baka ningens.

Spazz sighed. "I know what you mean."

Kairee looked at her. "Spazz, you ARE a ningen."

Spazz gave Kairee a cheerful smile. "Not in this fanfic; in this fanfic I'm a cat demon! See my pretty ears and lovely golden neko eyes!"

Yusuke gave Spazz and appreciative look. "Uh huh, I'm seeing…"

Spazz sweatdropped. "Yusuke, I'd like YOU to STOP seeing."

Yusuke stuck his nose in the air and "Hmph"ed.

Botan, meanwhile, was livid. "Bad Yusuke!" she admonished. "That's a no-no!"

Yusuke sighed. "I mean- I only see you, Botan dear.

Botan smiled, all traces of anger gone. "Bingo!" She patted Yusuke on the head. "Good boy!"

Yusuke asked, "Do I get a treat?"

"Yes, after the meal you get a fortune cookie." She told him.

"YES! ALRIGHT! NOW **THAT'S **WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!" he cheered.

Botan informed Yusuke, "Not in the restaurant, please."

Yusuke sighed again. "Yes, Botan, dear."

Spazz was humming to herself. Kairee sweatdropped.

"What, you don't like my humming?" Spazz asked indignantly.

Kairee put a passive face on. "Eh…"

Spazz sniffled. "Wahh!"

Hiei appeared to become stressed. "Stop…crying…" he said through gritted teeth.

Spazz stopped crying, but she kept sniffling and her eyes were watering threateningly.

"Don't…cry…_DON'T_…_CRY!_" he ordered her.

Spazz's lower lip trembled. "Now you're making me feel bad! ….WAHHH!" she sobbed.

"There, there, he's just a big bully…" Kairee comforted her friend.

Botan glared at Hiei. "Now look what you've done, Hiei! You made Spazz cry!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" he growled at her.

Botan glared at him some more. "Yes it is! You're such a meanie!"

Spazz sniffled once more, then directed her anguished gaze toward Hiei. "Beg forgiveness."

Hiei looked outraged. "What! No way."

Spazz bellowed at him, "BEG FORGIVENESS OR SUFFER MY TEARS OF WRATH!"

"NOO!" Hiei cowered. "NOT THAT! PLEASE, OH MIGHTY SPAZZ, FORGIVE ME AND DON'T CRY ANYMORE!"

Spazz gave a haughty little sniff. "You have my forgiveness, and I'll stop crying now."

Hiei sighed in relief.

"Now what?" Yusuke complained once the danger had passed. "I'm hungry."

"We wait for our food," Kurama told the stupid.

-Silence-

Spazz sighed, frustrated. "Someone say something, or I'll cry again."

-Silence-

"Kurama, you never talk. Say something." She ordered the fox.

Kurama sweatdropped. "Um….hello…"

"Hi," she responded, and looked at him expectantly.

"Eh…um…" he turned to Yusuke. "Psst, what should I say?" he whispered.

Yusuke whispered back, "You should suggest taking me undergarment shopping again."

Kurama looked back at Spazz. "We need to take Yusuke- wait, hey!"

Yusuke winked at him.

Kurama scowled. "That was rude."

Hiei looked like he would rather chew off his own ear than be in the Japanese restaurant with the psychos. "Can I _please_ leave?"

Spazz didn't even spare him a glance. "No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I said so." She responded.

"Hn." He said.

"Hn." She said.

"Hey, stop that!" He told her angrily.

"Hey, stop that!" She told him angrily.

"CEASE THE MIMICKING!" He yelled at her.

"Okay, okay. God, what a spoilsport." Spazz muttered.

"Hn." He said.

Kurama sweatdropped and sighed. "Our food shouldn't be taking this long…"

Magically, the waiter with the food arrived at that very moment.

Everyone pigged out.

When everyone finished their pigging of out, Kairee looked around perplexed. "…Who's gonna pay the bill?"

Botan stated, "I think the person that ate the most food should pay."

Everyone looked at Yusuke.

"What!" He exclaimed.

Kurama informed him, "You're paying for the food."

"Aww, man! Why me?" Yusuke whined.

Kurama told him helpfully, "Hey, you can borrow come of my money. It's in your wallet."

"Cool!" Yusuke said.

Kairee turned to Kurama. "Nice lie." She said admiringly.

Kurama smiled. "Thanks, I thought so myself."

4 minutes later

Everyone walked out of the restaurant.

Yusuke looked around. "So…what do we do now?"

Everyone thought really hard.

Spazz said suddenly, "I know!" and whistled shrilly. "YO ASCAR MEYAR WEENIEMOBILE! OVER HERE!"

The Weeniemobile pulled up from the sky. Spazz climbed into the cab and sat in the driver's seat. "Well? Coming?" she said.

Everyone approached the Weeniemobile rather hesitantly.

Spazz patted the seat next to her and asked, "Who wants to take shotgun?"

Everyone else ran to the back of the Weeniemobile, trying to get there first.

Spazz's eyes got reallllly big and she whimpered, "Nobody loves me! Wahh!"

Kuwabara appeared in the passenger seat. "Hiya."

Spazz blinked. "I thought you died."

Kuwabara nodded. "I did."

More blinking. "And..?" Spazz asked.

"…And what?" Kuwabara wanted to know.

Spazz sighed. "Never mind. Just buckle you seatbelt."

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Spazz smirked. "You'll see." She hit the gas and promptly ran into the truck in front of them. "WHOO! That was some nice crashing, eh?"

Kuwabara didn't respond.

She looked over towards Kuwabara. "Um…hello?"

Kuwabara was dead-looking with a stream of blood trickling fro his mouth.

"Huh. Dead again. That was fast…Aw, who cares, it's just as well. Let's keep moving." She hit the gas again.

1 1/3 minutes later

"Aha! We're here!" Spazz exclaimed and climbed out of the Weeniemobile.

Everyone else followed suit.

"What was that sudden jerky stop?" Kurama inquired. "And why is Kuwabara's dead body in the passenger seat?"

Spazz rolled her eyes. "Long story….Kuwabaka came back to life, I crashed the Weeniemobile, and then he died again, in short."

Kurama sweatdropped.

Botan looked around. "Where are we?"

Spazz and Kairee answered her in unison. "We're in….FOOBALOOBAYUBIKALAND!"

_To Be Continued_


	3. Foobaloobayubikaland

Foobaloobayubikaland

Chapter Three: Foobaloobayubikaland

Disclaimer: I don't own the Psychos, just the Reikai Tentai and YYH. (Kairee whispers: "Psssst, Spazz, you got the disclaimer backwards.") OH! Right! HYY dna iatneT iakieR eht tsuj ,sochysP eht nwo t'nod I. (Kairee: *sighs* "Close enough.")

_Previously on Foobaloobayubikaland_

_Botan looked around. "Where are we?"_

_Spazz and Kairee answered her in unison. "We're in….FOOBALOOBAYUBIKALAND!"_

This time

Everyone sweatdropped.

Hiei looked at Spazz. "Maybe you'd care to explain…"

"Not really." She said.

Kairee piped up. "Foobaloobayubikaland is a figment of Spazz's imagination- it's kind of a theme park. Though they call it a 'theme park', it isn't really. It's just a very odd place in Spazz's mind where pretty much anything can happen.  
Without me or Spazz, you people would meet you doom here. I would be fine because I've been here many times before and after about one straight month of her explaining it, I get almost everything about Foobaloobayubikaland."

Yusuke was twitching. "..Too…much…information! Error! Error! System: overdrive! Self-destruct in 5…4…3…2…"

Spazz looked alarmed. "EVERYBODY DUCK!"

Yusuke finished his countdown. "…1…**MEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**"

Kairee looked out from behind her hiding place- Kurama. "Is it over?" she whimpered.

Botan looked over at Yusuke apprehensively. "I think so…someone poke him with a stick!"

Kurama reached for the nearest stick, but the moment before he touched it, it became a brilliantly red rose. "Ooh…Look at the pretty rose…" He crooned.

Kairee reached for him desperately. "Kurama, _DON'T TOUCH IT_-!"

Kurama didn't hear her. He touched the rose and disappeared in a cloud of neon yellow smoke. (That smelled like dust.)

Everyone coughed on the smoke.

Kairee let out a suppressed, frustrated scream. "Dammit! He touched it! I'm going to go after him…" She clapped her hands importantly and vanished in a swirl of leaves that smelled like Autumn.

Spazz sighed. "Okay, you three. Don't leave my side at any time and do nothing unless I tell you to. Walking around is safe in this part of Foobaloobayubikaland, but there are still many dangerous things around here. So don't-"

Yusuke interrupted her by running in circles and giggling madly.

She sighed again. "And Yusuke has just broken Rule # 5,482,015: No running around in circles and giggling madly."

Suddenly, a portal appeared next to Yusuke and a huge sea creature of sorts half-emerged from it. It bit Yusuke's head and dragged him back through the portal with it. The portal closed.

Botan and Hiei blinked.

"Unless you want to end up like him, do only what I say." Spazz told them.

They nodded furiously in response.

"Then follow me," she said, and began walking away.

"It's too late for Yusuke, but we can still save Kurama." She informed them as they walked along. "You guys can't POOF yet, so I have to get to a more energetic spot so I have the energy to POOF both of you as well as myself."

"POOF?" Botan asked.

Spazz nodded. "Yes, POOF- What Kairee did. Now listen: Whatever you see in this clearing, _do not attack it_, and _do not run_. No matter _what_ you see. Or you will face the punishment."

They stepped into a clearing where many odd creatures were running about. A small tabby kitten ran up to Spazz.

"MONSHI!" she yelled happily, and scooped the kitty up.

"Wha?" Botan said and Hiei thought.

Spazz held out the kitten and said, "This is Monshi!"

"Er…lovely name…" Botan said.

Spazz smiled. "Yup. Okay, get ready to POOF." She grabbed Hiei and Botan's arms as Monshi scampered up to sit on her shoulder. "And 3…2…1…POOF!"

Spazz appeared in a cemetery and noticed a bear trying to bite off its tail without success. Hiei appeared beside Spazz.

"Where's Botan?" Spazz asked him.

He shrugged. "At the last second she screamed and ran up a tree when some thing charged at us."

Spazz shook her head sadly. "Poor doomed girl."

Hiei snorted. "It's better without her anyway, she was always too happy."

"That's true." Spazz agreed.

Kuwabara suddenly appeared next to Spazz and Hiei.

Spazz looked angry. "But you died TWICE now!"

Kuwabara told her, "I'm too stupid to acknowledge that I'm dead, so I keep living."

Spazz stared at him for a minute, then shrugged. "Alright, I suppose that works."

The bear informed them, "ROAR!"

Spazz looked at it, then gasped. "Oh my God, that bear is Kurama!"

"Uh…no, that bear is a bear…" Hiei told her.

"_No_, that bear is Kurama! He's been sentenced to an eternal doom of trying to eat his tail! We _must_ save him at all costs! C'mon, we're POOFing to Kairee!"

Spazz grabbed Kuwabara and Hiei's arms. POOF

They appeared in an underwater sea world- Atlantis. Somehow everyone was able to breathe. Lots of eels were trying to eat each other, while some old lady tried to choke Kairee to death.

"STOP!" Spazz bellowed. "THAT'S A BAD UNDERWATER CITY QUEEN! I COMMAND YOU TO CEASE AS THE QUEEN OF ALL FOOBALOOBAYUBIKALAND!"

The Sea Queen winced and dropped Kairee, then ran away.

"You okay?" Spazz asked her friend.

"Yeah" Kairee responded, taking in large gulps of air- er- water.

Hiei frowned. "The queen? You're the queen of this wacked out place?"

"Yeah," Spazz said. "I did make it, after all…now if you want to help Kurama, we have to successfully pat out heads while rubbing our stomachs."

Hiei sweatdropped. "…That's really dumb."

"Yeah? Deal with it." She told him.

Everyone tried to pat their heads while rubbing their stomachs.

Kuwabara whimpered, "I can't do this!" and died.

"Why does he bother coming back to life if he just dies again anyway?" Spazz asked the underwater courtyard at large.

"I really couldn't say." Kairee confessed.

"I think Kurama's back to normal now, so let's see. POOF!" Spazz said.

Everyone was back in the cemetery. Kurama was standing off to the side in his normal form.

"Whoo!" he said. "I thought I was a goner! Arigatou, guys!"

Kairee and Spazz responded, "You're welcome."

"Hn." Said Hiei.

A portal opened in the ground and spat Yusuke out; then it closed.

Spazz looked at Yusuke. "Wow. He's actually odd enough that it seems he's adapted to this world and saved himself."

Yusuke stood up. "WHOO HOO! THAT WAS FUN! Can I go again?"

In unison, everyone said, "NOO!"

"Hmph. Spoilsports." He muttered.

"Can we go home now? I'm a little scared of this place…" Kurama said tiredly.

Suddenly Spazz screamed, "HIEI! NO!"

Hiei had just sliced and diced a cat-sized roach that had attacked him.

"Mroww!" Monshi said.

Hiei appeared to dissolve to another place entirely before their very eyes.

Spazz groaned. "Here we go again." She removed her magically appearing sword from its sheath while Kairee swings her quiver over her shoulder and picks up her longbow. "Okay boys and girls, get ready to fight. We'll be here for at least another few days."

Everyone excepting the Psychos (Spazz and Kairee) screamed.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!**"

_End. _

_For now….._

(A/N): MAJOR props to Kairee for converting this from script form (Spazz: HI!Hiei:_ Bitch off!_) to complete sentences. Well, readers, thanks for taking the time to finish this mad adventure. **Want more "YYH meets the Psychos" adventures?** R&R to let me know, and maybe I'll write some more- or at least search more thoroughly for the ones that are lost to the abysmal depths of my room. Arigato!


End file.
